Mohommad Zahir
Mohommad Zahir is a citizen of Afghanistan, currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 1103. American intelligence analysts estimate that Zahir was born in 1953, in Ghazni, Afghanistan. As of November 22, 2010, Mohommod Zahir has been held at Guantánamo for seven years. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Zahir chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_42_2728-2810.pdf#78}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohommad Zahir's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 78-83 Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain %s were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_2_1046-1160.pdf#97}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Mohommad Zahir Administrative Review Board - pages 97-98 - March 30, 2005 The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: '' Transcript Zahir responded to the factor presented to his Administrative Review Board hearing with a memorandum.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mohommad Zahir's ''Administrative Review Board hearing - April 1, 2005 - pages 81-82 Third annual Administrative Review Board hearing On March 13, 2007 a Summary of Evidence was prepared for Mohommad Zahir's third annual Administrative Review Board hearing. The three page memo listed nineteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and four "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. mirror According to those records Mohammad Zahir was 67 inches tall. According to those records his weight was recorded 35 times between November 2003 and November 2006. For 34 of those weigh-ins his weight ranged from 137 to 157 pounds. But his records indicated that between November 2004 and January 2005 he gained 61 pounds, going from 139 to 200 pounds, and then lost 63 pounds between January and his next weigh-in during April 2005. References External links * Guantánamo Transcripts: “Ghost” Prisoners Speak After Five And A Half Years, And “9/11 hijacker” Recants His Tortured Confession Andy Worthington * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Eight: Captured in Afghanistan (2002-07) Andy Worthington Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1953 births Category:Year of birth uncertain